1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a table installing device for a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in some causes, a projector has been installed in a wall, a ceiling or the like using a wall-hanging device and a sky-suspending device, and has been used, by projecting images onto a screen or the like installed on a wall surface. Furthermore, in some cases, the projector has also been installed on a table using the table installing device, and has been used, by projecting the images onto a top plate surface of the installed table.
FIGS. 7A and 7B are views that show a table installing device 8 disclosed in Seiko Epson Corporation, “New Release”, Table Projection Metal Fitting (ELPMB 29), [online], Dec. 14, 2011, [retrieval Apr. 25, 2012], internet <URL:http://www.epson.jp/osirase/2011/111214.htm>, FIG. 7A is a perspective view thereof, and FIG. 7B is a side view thereof.
As shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, the table installing device 8 includes a fixing member 80 installed in a projector 7, and a first holding member 81 that holds the fixing member 80 and is approximately perpendicularly provided on a top plate 901 of a table 900. Furthermore, the table installing device 8 includes a second holding member 82 that is joined to the first holding member 81 and is installed on a top plate upper surface 901a. Furthermore, the table installing device 8 includes a clamp portion 83 that is joined to the first holding member 81 and the second holding member 82 and interposes the top plate 901 between the second holding member 82 and the clamp portion 83. Furthermore, the clamp portion 83 is constituted by a screw member 84, and a screw-holding member 85 that screws and holds the screw member 84 in a movable manner.
Regarding the installation (fixing) of the table installing device 8 to the top plate 901, first, the table installing device 8 is inserted from a side direction of the top plate 901, the second holding member 82 is located on the top plate upper surface 901a, and the screw portion 84 is installed so as to climb over a frame 902 installed on a top plate lower surface 901b. Thereafter, a pad 843 of the screw member 84 rotationally moves a knob 842 of the screw member 84 so as to press the top plate lower surface 901b. Thereby, the table installing device 8 is fixed to the top plate 901, by interposing the top plate 901 between the second holding member 82 and the clamp portion 83 by tightening of the screw member 84 (the clamp portion 83). With the table installing device 8, it is possible to perform the installation even when the top plate 901 is thick, or even when there is an obstacle such as a frame 902 on the top plate lower surface 901b. 
According to the above-mentioned table installing device 8, when the screw member 84 is suitably rotated to fasten the top plate 901 by suitable fixing force, the screw-holding member 85 of the clamp portion 83 does not get deformed. However, when the screw member 84 is excessively rotated to fasten the top plate 901 by excessive fixing force, in some cases, the screw-holding member 85 may be deformed. When the screw-holding member 85 is deformed, there is a problem in that in the table installing device 8, stress due to the deformation is transmitted to the first holding member 81 joined to the screw-holding member 85, and the first holding member 81, which is installed approximately perpendicularly with respect to the top plate upper surface 901a, is slightly inclined.
The first holding member 81 is inclined and the position of the projector 7 is tilted, whereby the projection shape projected to the top plate upper surface 901a from the projector 7 does not have a predetermined shape (normally, a rectangular shape or a square shape), but is projected in a distorted shape (for example, a trapezoidal shape or the like). For this reason, when the position of the projector 7 is tilted, there is a need to operate the projection correction function incorporated in the projector 7, and perform the adjustment so that the distorted shape becomes a predetermined shape. In this manner, there was a problem in that, when installing the table installing device 8 and then adjusting the projected projection shape, convenience for setting of the table installing device 8 is degraded.
Thus, there has been a demand for a table installing device that improves the convenience of installation by suppressing the position of the projector from being tilted even when excessive fastening force is applied.